dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuffle Arc: Final Chapter
PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Tuffle Arc: Chapter Two. Act IV The Ultra Human: Mercury's Potential unleashed Mercury opens his eyes, and sit straight up. He examines himself and discovers that he is fully healed, even his leg that was chopped off is back. His clothes are restored and clean. He stands up and looks around his surroundings. The sky is rosy color with many moons up to six that are seen. He was standing on an aqua colored grass under a large tree. He has never seen such a beautiful place like it, but where was he? Suddenly he hears an unfamiliar eloquent womanly voice. Rishi: Ah, you’re awake. Mercury turns around and see two figures sitting at a small round table with a tea pot in front of them. The first one who spoke is a towering and thin woman, about 7 ft. 3 in. She was wearing what looked to be a dark Purple ceremonial dress with patterns. She had pale light blue skin with light gray iris and long snow white flowing hair. She was attractive. The other looked like a Chocolate Labrador dog with matching patterns and with sky blue and gold shoulder collars and trousers. He sat lazily in the chair next to her. Mercury could not even sense their Ki, but it was certainly off the charts. Rishi (Motions Mercury to them): Please sit with us, I’ll pour you some tea. (Mercury hesitated for a bit, but started to walk to the table and sit down as the woman poured him tea in a cup. Mercury looks at the cup and picks it up, thanks her and takes a small sip. Then starts gulps it down.) Mercury: Hmm, this is really good! Rishi (Smiles): Why thank you! You’re probably wondering who we are and how you got here? Mercury: Well, compared to both of your power, I’m an ant. So yes, who are you? Rishi: This is Lord Jingles the destroyer and I am his attendant Rishi, and you are Mercury. Mercury: Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you both. Now why am I? Jingles: Have you heard of the 'Ultra Human?'' '''Mercury (puzzled): Ultra Human? No, why? Jingles: Because I had a vision, that an Ultra Human would appear and that they could rival a destroyer. I have been observing you for some time, and you match the description on the Ultra Human. Mercury: Okay, I’m pretty you also saw that we have major threat to our galaxy well, and if I don’t stop them… Jingles: Yes-yes, it would mean the end of the galaxy, blah-blah-blah. Look you are here to become the Ultra Human, afterwards you can save the galaxy. Mercury: How am I supposed to become Ultra Human anyway!? Humans can’t transform! I’m not a Saiyan you know! Rishi: That is where I come in. I will train to your limits and then sent you to a place where you can go beyond those limits. Shall we begin? Oh and by the way, that tea you drank just made you 100 times stronger. Mercury (surprised): What!? I’m hundred times stronger!? Rishi: Of course, how else can you survive my training? You are of the lower species after all. Mercury: Ouch! That burns…. Rishi then gives a quick tour of the area and a place where he can sleep. After that she puts in through a gruel training regimen. She makes a weight suit for him to wears an extremely heavy weight suit for exercises. The weight of the suit was heavier than 600x gravity and it kept increase in weight when Mercury was getting adjusted to the weight. She would also have Jingles spar with Mercury without the suit. Even though he was still no match, Mercury power as improved dramatically. However, as each day would pass by, Mercury would gradually loses motivation. He had his family on his mine and the trillions of people who are endanger. Rishi noticed how Mercury was distressed and troubled. One months had passed and Mercury was sparring with Jingles. The Destroyer notice that the supposed Ultra Human is no longer trying to fight and this was not the first time. This makes him mad. Jingles (Grabs Mercury by his shirt): Why aren’t you trying!? Mercury: I’m not feeling it today. Jingles: You’re always not feeling it! You are completely useless! Apparently you are not the Ultra Human! (This makes Mercury angry that all the stored distress explodes forth) Mercury: Maybe I’m not! I’m just a human! You don’t know what it is like to worry constantly about your family! To have Trillions of lives all depending on you to save them from a threat that can easily conquer the Galaxy! But where am I at!? HERE! Trying to fulfill a brat’s dreams! Jingles: Who are you calling Brat! (Raises is hand to Mercury’s face) I can destroy you right here! (To his surprise, Mercury slaps it out his face and his hand holding his shirt.) Mercury: GO AHEAD! DO IT! I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!! (Mercury then instant transmission away, and this made Jingles even angrier.) Jingles: That little…. Rishi: Lord Jingles, please calm down. The man is going through a great deal. Let me talk to him. Jingles: Fine! Go before I do. Mercury appeared on the shores of a purple colored lake. He screams toward the sky in anger. Then a falls to ground on his hands and knees and pounds on the dirt shaking the ground. After he let of some steam, he sits down with his head bowed and tears formed is his eyes. Rishi appears behind him, Mercury felt her presence. Mercury: What can I do? I’m not strong enough. I know what I have to do, but I know if can. I don’t think you understand what love is. How can you, beings like yourself don’t have families. Rishi: You love Lee’sa and seeing her being used as a slave to Baby is tearing you apart. You also love your three children and you don’t want to see them suffer. (Rishi then sits down on her knees next to Mercury.) You’re correct, I never have experienced love, but I can empathize on you feelings . Of all the species I have observed, none come close to you. That is your motivation, you fight for those you love. (Place her hand on Mercury shoulder. She is able to see his thoughts) If Lee’sa was here to give you a message should probably say this. Rishi then raise her staff and it glows a blue light. Mercury looks up and is shocked to see Lee’sa standing in front him smiling lovingly towards him.) Lee’sa: Hi Mercury, I know that the situation is extremely difficult. That everyone is relying on you to save them, but remember, no matter what happens, I know that you can win this battle. I would rather sacrifice myself than let this Tuffle destroy our family and our bond. Always remember that I love you, and I am an honored to be your proud saiyan wife. (She fades away. Tears streamed from Mercury’s eyes) Mercury: I love you too. I will fulfill your wish. (Glance at Rishi who had a warm smile) Rishi, do you mind if I… (Rishi already knew what he was thinking) Rishi: No. I don’t mind. (Mercury lays his head on Rishi’s lap as she brushes his head softly. After a few minutes, Mercury stands up on his feet, wipes the tears away and smiles confidently at Rishi) Mercury: Let’s unlock the Ultra Human! (Rishi smiles back and stands up as well towering him) Rishi: Of course, however you did make Lord Jingles quite upset, so you get to spar with him for the remainder of the day. (Mercury smile turned to dread) Mercury: Ah crap… 6 hours have passed and Mercury enters his room with his clothes completely tattered and charred. He see a new set of clothes folded neatly on his bed. He does not change yet, he sits on the floor and activates his kaioken. Mercury: Alright, let’s get the kaioken perfected. He would do this every night. ---- 3 months have passed and the Tuffles have conquer nearly 50% of the known Galaxy. Many alien nations work with the United Earth Alliance to form a defensive front against the Tuffles, but it was gradually failing. Meanwhile, Jac was leading the Hyperion Fleet, and they arrived to Planet Helior to offer assistants to the Heliosians. On board the Endar Spire, Jac was in communication with the Governor of the Heliosians. Jac: Governor I understand how you feel, but we have to work together we can stop the Tuffles. Half of the explored galaxy is already conquered and there is an armada head to this planet. Governor: Then you understand that our technology is far superior to yours and these Tuffle. We can handle ourselves. Now I want you fleet leave our system! (The Governor then cuts transmission. Jac stared at the blank screen frowning when Bluu walked in.) Bluu: So how did it go? Jac: Those arrogant jerks!, Jac to Fleet Commander, have the fleet break orbit and set course to the next Star system, but I want us to stay in warp for one minute and the all stop and monitor communication. The Hyperion fleet follows the order and warps out the system. After a minute the stopped and held position while monitoring communications. The waited for a few hours when soon a distress call was received from the Helior. The fleet reverse course and heads back to the planet to assist. 80% of the population has been tufflerized, while 20% managed to be evacuated. The refugees were sent to Earth. The Tuffles next target was Earth and Baby himself was coming. The Heliosians agreed to use their technology to help with the upcoming battle. The UEA technology jumped and their defensive system were better than ever. Soon many more species joined in to fight the Tuffles for this last stand. ---- Later at Jingle’s World, Jingles is walking on a pathway leading to the purple lake. He wanted to watch Rishi train Mercury, but we he arrive he only saw Rishi who flies to him. Jingles: Where’s Mercury? Rishi: I sent him to the Supreme Kai world, He is ready. Jingles: Ready? How do you know? Rishi: I gave him a test. We played a game of tag. If he tagged me in one minute, then he passed the test. Jingles: And he tagged you!? Rishi (Proud): With only one second left. Jingles: He was able to get that powerful in 3 months? There never a dull moment with that Earthling. Let’s go to the supreme kai world then. Rishi: As you wish my Lord. (Jingles walks behind her and place his hand on her back. Then is a colorful flash of light they were gone. On Supreme Kai world, Mercury was sit in front of an Elder Kai who has both his hands in front of them. Mercury was bored out of his mine) Mercury: A Gamepad would be great right now. Elder Kai: Hush! I’m concentrating! (Jingles and Rishi arrive in a flash of light) Supreme Kai: Ah! Lord Jingles! We were not expecting you! Jingles: Settle down, I’m here for him, how long has it been? Supreme Kai: Almost 2 days. Mercury (Surprised): 2 days!? How!? It felt like I was sitting here for an hour! Elder Kai: That’s the beauty of this technique. When we started, I put you in a sleep like state, were your sub-conscious has taken over. That is quite a story you told us, (blushes) especially your wife. Mercury (irritated): I don’t care if you are an elder Kai. If you fantasize about her, I will Ki blast you in the face! (Mercury could hear Jingle snort behind him. The Elder kai lowers his hands) Elder Kai: All done. Mercury: I don’t feel any different. Elder Kai: That is because you have to power up, like going Kaioken. Mercury: Ok (prepares to power up) Elder Kai: Let me move first! The Elder Kai gets away from the area. All eyes were on the Human. Mercury stands tall with his are bent to a 90 degree angle. He then takes in a deep breath and exhale. The air changes and becomes still as if time stopped. Soon the ground begins to rumble and shake. The sky grows dark, lighting begins to flash in the sky and strike the ground around Mercury. Mercury then screams at his top of his voice, unleashing his new found power. His white aura erupts around him and electricity crackled around his body. The power display was so intense that everyone including Jingles and Rishi had to shield their eyes from the bright light and stand their ground from the shockwave. A beam a sliver light shoot through the sky clearing the cloud cover, and then it finally dims away. Everyone uncovers their eyes and are astounded at what they see. Mercury was shrouded in brilliant, blazing yet calm silver-white aura that emitted sparkling particles and electricity around him. His skin tone was lighter and he eyes was sterner. Mercury looks down and examines himself. Mercury (Astounded): This is incredible! I have truly transformed. I have become the Ultra Human! (Mercury looks at Jingles who was grinning.) Jingles: I was right! In your face Beerus! Mercury fight me! (Jingles powers up and charges head on to Mercury thrust a punch at him, but Mercury casually steps to the side. Before he could counter him, his new found power dramatically increase his senses. He felt that the Tuffles have arrived at Earth!) Mercury: I sorry Lord Jingles, but I have to go, Earth is in trouble. The Tuffles have arrived! Jingles: No! Remember what I said, after you fight me then you can save earth! Mercury: I don’t have time for this, I have to go! (Mercury turns around and was about to instant Transmission) Jingles: If you leave now, I’ll destroy Earth myself! (Mercury stops in his tracks. He turns to face the destroyer with a stoic face.) Now where were we? (Jingles dashes again at Mercury and throws a punch at his face and strike him. Jingles is surprised that Mercury did not even budge from the attack.) Mercury: Face, stomach, pressure point. Jingles: What? Mercury: If I win, you will let me go, no matter how I win? Jingles: That is if you do win, then yes by whatever means. Before Jingles could react, Mercury punches in the face then stomach and karate chops a pressure point on his neck, knocking Jingles out cold. Mercury turns towards the two Kais who stood there speechless at what happen, thanks them and turn towards Rishi who was also surprised and thanks her for the help and apologizes for the short fight. He then instant transmission to Earth. Power Levels *Mercury (Tea boost): 3,000,000,000 *Mercury (Rishi's Training): 35,000,000,000 *Mercury (Ultra Human): 90,000,000,000 Act V The Tuffles have arrived! The Final battle begins A combine front of the Earthlings, Arcosian, Saiyan, Heliosian and many more species fought with everything they had against the Tuffle armada. Massive battle raged on in space and on the Earth’s surface. To avoid casualty of victims that have been tufflerized. The Contingency and EDF with other alien fighters would fight to subdue and cure. The Star Team, Regiment, and Z-fighters fought in area that were vital to the resistance. During the fight, the remaining regiment that were tufflerized were cured and they too joined the resistance and fought back. Tuba and Capp were also cured. Despite the battle, the Tuffles would continue to send hordes on to the surface. The EDF if would send in supply drops of Sacred darts, but soon it was delayed. Yamcha: Where is the supply drop?! There is no end to these Tuffles! Turles: It would seem they were intercepted by the Tuffles! Jac: Kendra, Raditz, Fasha and Yamcha, go to their last know coordinates and provide assistance! ' '''Kendra, Raditz, Fasha and Yamcha': Got it! (The four fighters blast off to their mission. Meanwhile on Baby’s capital ship, he watch through the monitors of the ongoing battle, Lee’sa, in her base form and now wearing a Tuffle armor, was standing next to him also viewing the battle.) Baby (annoyed): This petty resistance is irritating! That Jac has always been a thorn in my side. Lee’sa? Lee’sa (bows): Yes, my Lord? Baby: Exterminate Jac and his resistance! Lee’sa: As you desire. (Before Lee’sa left, she stops in her tracks. She sensed a extremely powerful energy and it was familiar. Meanwhile at the battle, the horde was slowly overwhelming the resistance. ) Launch (Blonde): There is too many of them! (Sense powerful energy approaching) Uh, Guys!? Do you all feel that!? (Suddenly in a flash of light, all the Tuffles were separated from the resistance fighters. Both sides see a man levitating between them. It was Mercury!) Krillin: Mercury…. He’s alive!! Mercury: And still human. Sorry for the long wait, but I have a good reason for it. (Mercury then clasps has hands together with both index fingers pointing straighten out. His hands begin to emit Electricity. Then at inhuman speeds, he charges right towards the center front Tuffle horde. He thrust his hand and touches a Tufflerized Alien.) LIGHTNING CHAIN! (Electricity burst forth in to the Tuffle and out his back. The electricity began to link with every Tuffle in the area, knocking them out cold. They all fell to earth unconscious) Hurry and cure them I’ll handle Baby. Jac: I’m coming with you. Mercury: That’s an order Jac! Jac: You don’t have the authority anymore. You are dead after all. So I’m the Commander now. Mercury: Fair enough, let’s go. (The two humans fly towards Baby’s ship. Onboard the Tuffle saw everything that happen, he began to feel fear. Suddenly the ship shakes violently as Mercury rips through the ships bulkheads like paper to their bridge. Jac was right behind him. Mercury starts to walk towards Baby, but Lee’sa transforms into Super Saiyan 4 steps in front of him. Mercury stops.) Baby: I thought you killed him! Why is he stand here? Lee’sa: I don’t know my Lord, but I will finish what I started! I will not allow him to hurt you. He will have to kill. (Mercury twitches a little and then sighs) Mercury: Lee’sa, if you can here me? I will save you. JAC FORM A BUBBLE!! (Jac creates a Ki bubble around the four of them. Mercury then place his hand in the wall of the bubble and instant transmission himself along with Jac, Lee’sa and Baby to Planet Parniss. They appear on the giant root of the Tree of might. ) Baby: What is this place!? Lee’sa: Planet Parniss…. Mercury: An historic event happen her parasite and it will happen again. This is where the Tuffles truly will fall! (Baby burst in laughter) Baby: You must have forgotten what happen last time. If I remember correct, Lee’sa said you were cowering in fear before her. Mercury: It’s true, that did happen. But this time, it’s different. Baby: Arrogant fool! Lee’sa if you please eliminate your husband. I’ll handle Jac myself. (Baby Dashes at Jac and thrusts a punch towards him. Jac activates his kaioken and blocks the attack but was knocked toward the tree of might, leaving Mercury and Lee’sa behind. Lee’sa grins and pops her knocks as Mercury stood stoic with a smirk) Lee’sa: Well, my love, shall we begin round two? Mercury: After you. (At insane speeds, Lee’sa charges toward Mercury and throws a fury of punches and kicks, but all were dodged by Mercury with ease. Lee’sa step back and was stunned that Mercury never moved from his spot. Mercury arrogantly puts his hands behind his back) Is that all you got? You were moving way too slow. I thought Tuffles were supposed to be superior, yet you could not even touch this cowering Human. Lee’sa: Shut your month you pathetic Worm! Mercury: Make me. That got under her skin. Lee’sa again dashes at Mercury but suddenly, BOOM! She is met with a stomach punch. She didn’t not even see the Human move so fast. She doubled over back away with drool streaming out her mouth. Before reacting Mercury closed the distance and returns the favor by throw and onslaught of punches and kicks. Lee’sa was knocked around like a ragdoll. He then grabs her by the tail and hurls her down to the tree below. He lands meters away from her who was staggering to her feet. Lee’sa: How is this possible? How did you get so strong in 3 months!? Mercury: This is what happens when Tuffles underestimate what a Earthlings are truly capable of. We may be weak, but push us far enough and you will awaken a monster! Elsewhere, Jac and Baby would clashed. Both fighters were going back and forth in their attacks. Jac ends the clash with a swift side kick in the Tuffle’s chest sending him hurling into the tree. Jac then fires a volley of Ki blast at Baby causing multiple explosions. He stops fire. Baby flies out the smoke burned bruised up. Baby notice that Lee’sa was being overpowered by Mercury, He stretched his hand toward her and fires a red odd looking Ki orb. While fighting, Lee’sa see the orb, a sinister smirks forms on her face. She backs away from Mercury and flies right into it and absorbs it. Her eyes flash blood red and she roars at the top of her voice. She emitted and enormous power. Mercury had to shield himself from her power display since he was closer to her. Baby Garlic: Rise my child! Become who you truly are. A descendant of the Tuffle race! Jac: What you mean descendant? Lee’sa is a pure blooded Saiyan! Baby (laughs manically): You fool, The Saiyans in the past were not warriors and savages like they are now. No, they were like any other human from Earth; Peaceful and compassionate, strong yet timid. Some of our people mated with them, thus making the hybrid you see today. And now I am able to unlock their true power. The power of the Tuffle! Mercury was listening to the whole thing, he did not believe at first, but remembers in the archives of several Saiyan women disappearing. Then a shocking realization came to him. His three children are tuffles as well. Tuffles will always be here. Mercury then powers up and transforms into the Ultra Human. Jac is stunned to see that Mercury transformed. Both the human’s Silver aura and the Tufflerized Saiyan’s Golden aura matched in size and intensity. Lee’sa was no longer had a crimson fur, it turned snow white. Her skin has a reddish tint and her black hair was white, longer and spikier. The top half of her Tuffle armor blown off, except her bra. Her eye iris were blood red. It was a scary sight the newly transformed Lee’sa and Mercury glares at each other. The have a momentary stand off when all of a sudden, BOOM! The first strike was Mercury closes the distance between them throws a knee attack, but it was blocked by Lee’sa. She counters with uppercut but Mercury parries the attack and counters with a left hook, but it is block. Then they both start throwing a fury punches and kicks at unseen speeds. Jac and Baby resume their fight as well. No matter how hard Baby fought, Jac was getting the upper hand with his skills. Jac was starting to get overconfident, and Baby saw an opportunity. Baby fires a barrage at ki blast at Jac, who casually deflects them. Jac did not take consideration that each blast coordinated. Baby makes an afterimage. Jac still believes that Baby is still there but is caught off guard when Baby appears next to him stabbed his left side with a Ki blade. Jac grunts in pain, He shocked to see that it was a ruse that he fell for. Baby the fires a Ki blast point blank in Jac face and sends him crashing in the roots below, rendering him unconscious and bleeding out. Mercury notice that Jac is down. In a quick act he fire a Ki blast at Lee’sa who dodges it. The Ki wave flies off into the horizon. Baby was to join Lee’sa but notices that the tree was giving of a strange energy. He investigates the inside of the tree and see the fruits. Realizing that it grants power, he starts to devour all of them. Meanwhile, Mercury was able to grab Lee’sa and hurl her down to the ground below. She slams into the ground making a small impact crater. She slowly gets up on her feet as Mercury lands in front of her breathing hard. Suddenly, Lee’sa picks up dust and throws it at Mercury. The dust gets in to his eyes causing him stumbles backwards and rubs his eye, when manage to open eye, he see Lee’sa leaping at him and tackles him to the ground. She was attempting to bite him with her fangs. They both struggle and roll around in the dirt. Mercury notice a drop of saliva falls from her fangs hit the ground and it begins to sizzles. Mercury then flips her on her back and hops to his feet. He was tired, and yet Lee’sa looked as if she had just started the fight. Mercury was well aware that the longer a saiyan fights the stronger they get. Lee’sa: What’s wrong my love, getting tired? Don’t worry, it will all end soon for you. Once I kill you. I will go to earth and make our children suffer the same fate. They will die a slow and painful death. Mercury (fuming): I will take you out before you can do that… Lee’sa: Oh? You going to kill your own wife? Mercury: You don’t know Lee’sa. (With inhumane speeds Mercury stomach punches Lee’sa hard in the gut to the point she spits out and double over.) Not only is she a loving mother, She is also a proud Saiyan warrior! (Strikes her multiple times in her gut) She is willing to die than let some parasite hurt those she loves and I will fulfill her wish! (Uppercuts her into the air and then instant transmission and catches her by the neck and holds her.) You tuffles make we sick! You pushed this human too far! Mercury’s veins began to pop out and be visible all around his body. Then at the top of his voice he yells out, “ULTIMATE KAIOKEN!!!!” A massive crimson aura erupts from Mercury turning the area around him red. Red electricity came off of him, this made the Lee’sa freeze in terror. Mercury strikes her again in her gut stunning her and then the blast off past her at ludicrous speeds around the planet. He comes back around to her and uses all the momentum that he built up to punch her in the jaw. The strike sends her rocketing away in the opposite direction. Mercury then instant transmission behinds her and strikes her in the back her with the same momentum and rockets down with her crashes into ground creating a half a mile size crater. When the dust cleared, Mercury stands over her. She had revert back to base form, and was covered in bruises and cuts and a large swollen mark on her jaw from the strike. Mercury was still in his berserker mode. He raised his hand up at the unconscious Tufflerized Saiyan to finish the job, but regain his thoughts and lowered his hand. He pulls out two vaccines from his pocket, one is the senzu and the other is sacred water. He gives her the water first and watched as she convulsed violently and stopped as the silver mass poured out her mouth and disintegrated. Her fangs disappeared and reverts back to normal teeth, he then gives the senzu. Mercury then relaxes as his aura disappears and then felt the most tormenting pain he had ever felt. He could hear and feel his all of his bones snap, crackle and pop. It felt like he was going to explode. There was a drop of senzu left from the vaccine. He struggles to inject himself. The pain lessened a little, but not enough. He collapses next to Lee’sa paralyzed, slowly he began to lose unconscious. ---- Meanwhile, a ki wave that was fired from Mercury came around the world and impacts Jac healing his wounds and restore some of his energy. Jac wakes up and hops to his feet. He can feel barely sense Mercury and Lee’sa power, but felt a massive power surge from inside the Tree. Jac: Crap, He already gorged on the fruits. (Feels a new energy) What’s this feeling? (Looks up) The tree? (Raises his hand toward the tree and absorbs the power it was giving off. He smiles and flies up to the tree. Inside Baby just finished eating the last fruit. He drops it on top of a pile next to him. He also feels a strange energy) Baby: What’s going on? (Then hears some yell behind him, he turns around to Jac.) Jac: Baby! We’re not done yet! (They have a standoff) Baby: Jac, when will you ever learn to give up? I just ate all the fruit of the tree of might. I am now stronger than ever before. There is no way you can defeat me. With this power the galaxy is mine to conquer. Jac: Yeah you’re right, the fruit does gives power, but you forgetting one thing. Baby: Oh? And what’s that? Jac: The tree itself also has energy to give! With that Baby thrust both his hands at Jac and with all his power, he fires a massive pink Ki wave, But Jac forms a basketball sized Spirit bomb and hurls it at Baby. The bomb connects with the wave and pushes it back to Baby. Baby’s eye widen in terror, screams his final words “Impossible!” and the shrieks as he is completely consumed and destroyed by his own wave and the spirit bomb’s explosion. The shockwave blows Jac out the tree. The explosion is sends a beam upward in to the tree. The Tree begins to crack and break apart until final, it explodes in a bright light. The Hyperion fleet was en route when they see the planet lit up a bright gold. With the explosion of the tree, a golden blanket of energy covers Parniss, it snowed golden glowing flakes that was healing and restore the planet. After a long time, the planet began to heal itself. Desert plains began to grow green plains, dry rivers, oceans, lakes and pond flowed with water again. Mercury saw the whole thing and smiled. His vision blurred as he see the Endar Spire enter the atmosphere and green haired woman kneeling over him. He passes out. Power Levels *Mercury:35,000,000,000 *Mercury (Ultra Human): 90,000,000,000 *Mercury (Ultimate Kaioken): 90,000,000,000,000 *Jac: 25,000,000 *Jac (Kaioken 35x): 875,000,000 *Lee'sa (Super Saiyan 4): 30,000,000,000 *Lee'sa (Super Saiyan 5): 90,000,000,000 *Baby Garlic (Full Power): 874,000,000 Epilogue The Galactic Reconstruction and unification Mercury awakens on a bed wearing a patient gown. He was in the medical center at EDF Headquarters. He looks to his arm and see that he has an IV that was giving him Senzu. He looks around and see Jac, Bluu, Cappa, Tuba, Vegeta, and Kendra. Bluu: Everyone he is awake! (Mercury attempts to sit up, but Cappa place his hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him back in the bed.) Cappa: Take it easy Merc. How are you feeling? Mercury: Like I fought five Hanasia! How long was I out? Kendra: You were in a 2 week coma. Mercury (shocked): 2 weeks!? Wow! What happen all this time? Where’s Lee’sa? Vegeta: She in the cafeteria. A lot has happen. Tuba: For starters, the whole known galaxy has united to form the Galactic Parliament and Earth is choose as representatives. Victims that were Tufflerized became a blank yet suggestive state, so curing them was a quick and easy process. Jac (Jealous): And the Alliance has just promoted you to General… Cappa: With the Galaxy united, the reconstruction will be quick. (There was knock on the door as it opens Lee’sa enters the room and sees that her husband is awake, but she could not face. She walks over the window and looks out of it. Mercury is worried.) Mercury: Hey, can you guys… Jac: Sure. (Motions everyone to leave the room) Come on everyone. (Everyone exits leaving the two of them alone) Mercury: Lee’sa? Please sit with me? (She turns walks over to him and sits on the bed. She still would not look at him.) Talk to me, please? Lee’sa: I’m a Tuffle… our children are Tuffles. All this time, the species I fought… for Saiyan freedom… our pride… only to find out, (Tears begin to form and stream down her face) I’m one of them. Mercury: These past years have been crazy with all these new and shocking discoveries. Saiyans are genetically modified Humans. Majins, and now, Saiyan-Tuffle hybrids. (Mercury gently crest Lee’sa chin and motion her to look him in the eye) You may be a Tuffle, but you chose to be a Saiyan. Are you evil? Lee’sa: No. Mercury: Do you want to fulfill the Tuffle’s goal of galactic domination? Lee’sa:'' No.'' Mercury: There you go! You may be a Tuffle, but you choose to be a saiyan and for that you are a saiyan. (Wipes her tears away and smiles lovingly) And I am proud to be your Human husband. You know I will always love you. (Lee’sa took in those words to heart, she smile back at Mercury and then she rest her head on his chest while he wraps his arms around her.) Lee’sa: Thank you my love, I love you too. Mercury: You know, you look good as a Super saiyan 4. Lee’sa (chuckles): And you look good in your new form. What was it called? Mercury: Ultra Human. Lee’sa: You know what, why don’t train in our new forms and get stronger. Mercury: You bet. (There is a knock on the door and it opens, Naomi, Jay and Virginia run in to greet their parents. They are followed by Bluu. Mercury hugs all of them and they hop on the bed with him. Mercury had his arms around Jay and Virginia while, Naomi sat on Lee’sa Lap.) You know we can use a vacation! How does a cruise sound? Jay: A cruise? That would be awesome! Virginia: Mom, Dad? Can Auntie Bluu come? Mercury (confused): Auntie Bluu? (Looks at Lee’sa) When did this happen? Lee’sa: Well, while I was gone doing things, Bluu took care of the kids and they love her. (Mercury looks at Bluu and smiles. She blushes) Mercury: Of course Auntie Bluu can come with us! She is family after all. (Bluu was surprised, she is now a part of the family. Virginia gets excited that she hops off the bed and runs to Bluu and gives her a hug. Then Bluu looks at Mercury and Lee’sa with a confused face and asks) Bluu: What’s a cruise? Mercury and Lee’sa look at each other and smiled. END NEXT Arc: Machine Arc: Chapter one. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction